Christopher Nicolaides
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkClP8o9Gto 0:54 Driving through Walt Disney World 2013 - World Drive - Magic Kingdom (Day 1) 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DYFnxyfPBg 3:52 Walt Disney World Express Monorail 420 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVoIu1a2u3g 0:52 The Walt Disney World Band playing "Mickey Mouse March" 38K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi6vU_CuXxk 0:37 Walt Disney World Railroad #1: Walter E. Disney Arrives at Main Street, USA, Magic Kingdom 526 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgIG4QxUOXI 3:51 Rainforest Cafe at Disney's Animal Kingdom 8\23\2013 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Huydfgh4aPo 1:00 Driving through Walt Disney World 2013 - World Drive - Epcot (Day 2) 490 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWp7QXftKEE 7:30 Walt Disney World Over the Years 2008-2012 150 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTHsQ8IDVF4 3:01 Walt Disney World Railroad on August 23, 2013 991 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of8EpZ1KiJQ 3:47 Save Congers Elementary! - September 29, 2013 436 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMCbnGWfvO0 1:47 Elmo's World: Wild Wild West End Credits 231K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGtwhqc4FEY 1:10 Elmo's World: Wild Wild West - The Square Dance 121K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHmnUOW0vig 1:07 The Heroes Tunnel @ New Haven, CT (2012) 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTwZ0Pwb4Tw 0:18 Thomas & Friends: Amtrak Commercial (2005) 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkjtUUlGvR4 9:54 Country Bear Jamboree, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\26\2013 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4caSPDlfZ4 0:48 Telly Gets Jealous at Baby Bear (FUNNY!!!) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtMdJmvzqdM 0:15 The Funniest Scene from Curious George 7.8K views4 years ago Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella -- clip #1 151K views4 years ago Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella -- clip #2 218K views4 years ago The Best Easter Party Ever Song (soundtrack version) 17K views4 years ago The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #1) 404 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFwBgfJFClM 2:19 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #2) 186 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65KoMl0awvU 2:20 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #3 Last Part) 91 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGvLAGPTL74 2:19 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #1) Again 121 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3fsc0kyLIM 2:19 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #2) Again 425 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKvDumx3NIs 2:21 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #3 Last Part) Again 141 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H04RvG6zByo 1:49 YouTube Special: "The Best Easter Party Ever" Sing Along Song 105K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWR4bsxnwIU 2:23 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #1) Again! 125 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avLpqfw9iuA 2:22 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #2) Again! 95 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaJIyYWnSlQ 2:23 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #3 Last Part) Again! 191 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR0w2DYzeiU 3:39 Greg & Steve: Music Makes The World Go 'Round 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSHjVPzdtEU 2:33 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (YouTube Easter Special) 413 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltoh5vxz8o8 2:22 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie Miss Muffet 469K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6wbrY52N3c 3:19 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickory, Dickory, Dock 406K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtRxzdykSoI 1:27 Peyton's Crib January 2013 122 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qRRfppYZa8 1:19 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Pajama Party Campout 203K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3dc0J5TkaI 0:14 Minnie's The Wizard Of Dizz! Premiere on Disney Junior 9\20\2013 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZbzKROgZeo 5:38 Opening To The Muppet Movie 2001 DVD 40K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT8zxUlSDfU 11:26 Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade - Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\21\2013 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYRqjEBg-so 5:49 Good News for our Upcoming Disney World Vacation 2014 194 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqFPFRxf35s 3:14 Rainforest Cafe Menlo Park Mall, Edison, NJ - July 10, 2014 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjbD8MfBSdY 16:18 My Disney World CD Collection 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2c_LrAOQeE 2:47 Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\20\2014 261 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5jDWJRjYj0 2:56 Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\20\2014 593 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBbmyFJqKos 1:45 The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\23\2014 300 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hZNTSDvN3Q 4:56 Rainforest Cafe at Disney's Animal Kingdom 8\22\2014 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nB9GpECWDmQ 7:10 Journey Into Imagination with Figment, Epcot, Walt Disney World 8\22\2014 939 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Yg_yDTw8JM 5:15 The Seas With Nemo and Friends, Epcot, Walt Disney World 8\22\2014 234 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nigHxLJ49Xk 10:03 Muppet Stuff, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Walt Disney World 8\21\2014 609 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG3Vle7o09M 3:00 Figment Store, Epcot, Walt Disney World 8\22\2014 800 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZIJmKXvNIg 6:44 MouseGear Store, Epcot, Walt Disney World 8\22\2014 228 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzWuRtxV5oI 1:53 Dumbo The Flying Elephant, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World 8\23\2014 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQss_TkyNiE 0:44 Toy Story Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios 8\21\2014 106 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIEsbA8t4VY 2:58 The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh at Disney World 8\20\2014 472 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6egdB3ptwXI 12:02 Turtle Talk With Crush at Epcot 8\22\2014 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffbu46YnZGg 6:00 Under The Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid, Magic Kingdom 8\20\2014 156 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8wUNkk17oE 2:46 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #1) 221 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-tdHX_LXtw 2:46 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #2) 249 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWG4LtmmbSs 2:48 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #3 Last Part) 224 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keOl2fYA8IY 5:17 Christopher Talks about the NEW Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episode: Mickey's Pirate Adventure! 615 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNDOAzbSs08 5:41 Christopher's Outro Speech for Mickey's Pirate Adventure! 705 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Enn8lxcbZfI 7:01 Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Boat Ride - Epcot (Full Ride) - Mexico 214 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cArR1e-qEpg 3:03 Fantasmic! Exit Music (16th Anniversary Special) 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C92bj16c-gg 2:56 Anthony's 14th Birthday Party at the New City Bowling Alley - 10\19\2014 486 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdSe4O60cxA 1:11 Boo! For You Halloween - Genevieve Goings 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-XvKXy9dWY 3:16 The Annoying Orange: Plumpkin (YouTube Halloween Special) 58K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFU7CQF6xCM 2:31 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat 2007 DVD 270K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umPWP3EfBes 2:47 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #1) Again! 211 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOYBmNSyeFg 2:48 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #2) Again! 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFPA7yXlEnU 2:49 My Mickey Mouse Birthday Song Practice (Take #3 Last Part) Again! 278 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9a2g38AFNg 3:54 Christopher Talks about the NEW Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episode: Mickey's Happy Mousekeday! 683 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahtollpzSD0 3:05 Hey Ra Ra Ra (Happy Birthday, Mickey Mouse) (YouTube Special) 852 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBVjt4wgyu4 6:05 Christopher's Outro Speech for Mickey's Happy Mousekeday! 391 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7_nGXIS1f8 1:59 Happy Thanks a Bunch Day (YouTube Thanksgiving Special) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnXRAgi83wQ 1:23 Disney Junior Magical Holidays - Genevieve Goings 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpvvFCcpkGw 2:57 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey Saves Santa 2006 DVD 217K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjZGmNpMQs8 1:32 We Need a Little Christmas (YouTube Christmas Special) 139 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7YsOsuHsXM 2:19 A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives 142 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMVV-yR0tbA 3:33 Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 119 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDPi2V4k0pc 2:39 Frosty's Christmas Party - Sleigh Ride 623 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9w9-qQZwBIg 1:58 Frosty's Christmas Party - Frosty The Snowman 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMIxw-yv8uY 1:43 Frosty's Christmas Party - We Wish You A Merry Christmas 362 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IEJQG98Al0 2:23 Frosty's Christmas Party - Twas The Night Before Christmas 520 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqALP1mumxA 1:41 Frosty's Christmas Party - Deck The Halls 369 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06P6-D22VzI 4:26 John Denver & The Muppets - Twelve Days of Christmas 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnIZAJV33BU 5:27 My Disney World CD Collection #2 (Part 1) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8WCADkL8A4 6:40 My Disney World CD Collection #2 (Part 2) 825 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Qu6ACd6tGs 2:37 John Denver & The Muppets: Hey Old Pal 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7uC3NYUCH0 3:11 John Denver & The Muppets: Going Camping 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w94ung7mAQk 1:59 The Muppets - She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A19BydByMHo 2:55 John Denver sings Durango Mountain Caballero 575 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdwm_hJoi4w 2:49 John Denver - Catch Another Butterfly 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVcg1eQwJak 3:05 Me talking about the NEW Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episode: Around The Clubhouse World 354 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyLzZQuuTrU 3:55 Christopher's Outro Speech for Around The Clubhouse World 283 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLQn6gVT8So 8:13 Talking about Wayne Allwine (his life and death) 656 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXoFRXvEhA 3:30 Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disney World 2015 (16th Birthday Special) 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TugKRQjfho 4:11 The Tusker House Restaurant at Disney's Animal Kingdom 2015 (16th Birthday Special) 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbAU2khw8a4 5:09 Rainforest Cafe at Disney's Animal Kingdom 2015 (16th Birthday Special) 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5dCOpbmIVU 2:56 Pizza Planet Arcade at Disney's Hollywood Studios 2015 (16th Birthday Special) 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC7She05Ctg 3:54 Opening To Minnie's The Wizard Of Dizz! 2013 DVD 312K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn3ohXBHJLw 2:47 Closing To Minnie's The Wizard Of Dizz! 2013 DVD 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83e6wzgiDPU 1:14 The Funny Mirror at Downtown Disney 2015 (16th Birthday Special) 172 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93yy0HnWfhU 2:26 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Take #1) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_lM1TiX8OI 2:57 Macarena Song from Muppets Most Wanted (Take #1) 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0650VyiukM 3:39 Greg & Steve: The World Is A Rainbow (Take #1) 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6qqtyl-Y-M 2:41 Greg & Steve: The Boogie Walk (Take #1) 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOhFzBULsxA 3:27 Springtime In The Hundred-Acre Wood (Take #1) 306 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfy-NEbbVGo 3:39 The Sidewalks Of New York (Take #1) 658 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ4JAKTjUhE 4:00 Greg & Steve: Music Makes The World Go 'Round (Take #1) 711 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVpdIhaEAR8 2:42 Mickey's The Mouse For Me - Mickey's Toontown Fair Area Music 720 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNezBsSVMro 4:10 Easter News 2015 111 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q9YuFFu9GA 0:32 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special Commercial 114 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzKp4mbjAGc 2:11 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (Feat. Anthony Field) 563 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTiBseDQCU4 2:42 Macarena Song from Muppets Most Wanted (Feat. Anthony Rizzuti) 135 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oW4S_uzTRMo 3:21 Greg & Steve: The World Is A Rainbow (Feat. Anthony Rizzuti) 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvcwb_grPWE 2:26 Greg & Steve: The Boogie Walk (Feat. Anthony Rizzuti) 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaNpZxrNUtM 2:13 The Best Easter Party Ever Song (YouTube Easter Special) 717 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZvW7_ODfKY 2:44 Macarena Song from Muppets Most Wanted (YouTube Easter Special) 270 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPLaFsExbnI 3:22 Greg & Steve: The World Is A Rainbow (YouTube Easter Special) 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPBscTikmx4 2:26 Greg & Steve: The Boogie Walk (YouTube Easter Special) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBBW4xjuiOQ 3:15 Springtime in the Hundred-Acre Wood (YouTube Easter Special) 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yNNHZX1Znk 3:26 The Sidewalks Of New York (Disney Version) (YouTube Easter Special) 502 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGOm7nWTT4I 3:46 Greg & Steve: Music Makes The World Go 'Round (YouTube Easter Special) 460 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oySGBI2_IE 2:14 Greg & Steve: Peter Cottontail (Bonus Track) (YouTube Easter Special) 815 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d262kWaiEig 5:58 What I Got for Easter 2015!!! 837 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ipGRJPy53E 2:47 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 1) 238 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbcZL1_eNzw 1:27 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 2) 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFaI_cgRaGI 1:37 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 3) 198 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOsTglGioa8 2:26 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 4) 149 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtWLnNO1Qyk 3:02 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 5) 150 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAW9xcbuM8 4:33 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 6) 112 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWDnCaCK4l4 5:11 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 7) 116 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9h11CNABWg 3:04 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 8) 126 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfBDgtE1YfA 2:48 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 9) 145 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRU-AOzdG78 1:39 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 10) 110 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO5rJ2078Y4 1:30 The Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Final Part) 210 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trBWcFed58M 4:31 Opening To Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt 2007 DVD 419K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JRoaoSoB-I 2:47 Closing To Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt 2007 DVD 2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEQxICXH_CE 1:08 Minnie's The Wizard Of Dizz! End Credits 1.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ont2UIa4DKY 1:09 Happy Birthday To Damian! 626 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtXlhaklWw0 5:40 DVD Update - May 16, 2015 972 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ew8lv_bLgs 1:37 Happy Birthday To Bridget! 759 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEyUQeplppU 2:15 Greg & Steve: Down On The Farm 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP__H1trPjQ 2:45 Greg & Steve: Sing A Happy Song 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3euZLus9HQ 2:23 Greg & Steve: Old Brass Wagon 985 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixYpfjDB4aY 1:49 Greg & Steve: The Number Game 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BTPSnIpbTU 4:16 Opening To Mickey's Adventures In Wonderland 2009 DVD 216K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7n1Z8DAg50 2:52 Closing To Mickey's Adventures In Wonderland 2009 DVD 771K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBr5ymhqtMQ 7:32 Disney DVD Update - June 24, 2015 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHLsz5GXyO8 4:01 The Scat Ride at The Congers Carnival 2015 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PZNvEP06j4 2:03 The Sizzler Ride at The Congers Carnival 2015 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QVB1V5nZuU 2:58 The Flying Cars at The Congers Carnival 2015 626 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i33Z0Eo8g2Q 2:38 The Super Slide at The Congers Carnival 2015 940 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5D7V8f6vjg 1:06 Brandon's 13th Birthday Party 457 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-x-1dB3Kzs 2:48 Greg & Steve: This Land Is Your Land 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek83e-4mRTs 1:26 You're a Grand Old Flag (YouTube 4th of July Special) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNV1TfluwFg 2:29 My Country 'Tis Of Thee (YouTube 4th of July Special) 120 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVH9tLQ8rFo 2:37 Armed Forces Medley (YouTube 4th of July Special) 228 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMb4MAMWvNw 1:15 When Johnny Comes Marching Home (YouTube 4th of July Special) 207 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6qmOtxqcbA 1:54 Yankee Doodle (YouTube 4th of July Special) 350 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52v3fi2d-WE 0:59 Fozzie Bear Singing America The Beautiful From The Muppet Movie!!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgUWaSG5iw4 2:53 Greg & Steve: This Land Is Your Land (YouTube 4th of July Special) 853 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHn_yOlCyXU 2:08 Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Boy (YouTube 4th of July Special) 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wfh8DwJ-c10 5:00 Attacking The Thieves with The Muppets 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnU8uiolfs8 2:23 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Minnie's Dream 150K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1PIMePi4gI 6:03 My Very Own Vinyl Record Player 453 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG2X8JP7ky4 3:24 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Storybook Surprises 2008 DVD 741K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl0keASnJPM 4:06 Rainforest Cafe Menlo Park Mall, Edison, NJ - August 8, 2015 (1 Year Later) 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUChRWnd8-8 3:01 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Bow-Tique 2010 DVD 590K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAAUq3GNau8 1:26 Mickey and Friends' Bedtime 291K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiWVoqkRzRQ 2:05 Elvis Presley: All Shook Up (Vinyl Record, 1975) 595 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip49QEeQTwU 12:51 Vinyl Record Update for August 18, 2015 438 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w14kasiBkZs 14:17 Vinyl Record Update for August 21, 2015 216 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2-NgS5koDw 4:57 Driving to Shades of Green Hotel 417 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ozygkYyRh4 1:27 Tour of the Shades of Green Hotel at Disney World 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO6jbMGZ7-4 8:29 Electrical Water Pageant at Disney's Polynesian Resort Dock 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkWbFLKktGA 3:30 Disney's Blizzard Beach - Melt-Away Bay GoPro HD 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI0vzwnd9WA 3:30 Disney's Blizzard Beach - Melt-Away Bay (Another Video) 719 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwDUExaR7vs 3:19 Opening To John Denver & The Muppets: Rocky Mountain Holiday 2003 DVD 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsSnreuUzyY 3:14 Closing To John Denver & The Muppets: Rocky Mountain Holiday 2003 DVD 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sEoaTCqies 10:01 Mickey's Boo-To-You Halloween Parade Soundtrack (YouTube Premiere) 889 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5xMCuM6Q1Y 4:26 My NEW Mickey's Monster Musical DVD!!!!!!:)!!!!!!:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 51K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zROUO-wEdS8 3:18 Opening To Mickey's Monster Musical 2015 DVD 197K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyVJBEVB50U 2:15 Closing To Mickey's Monster Musical 2015 DVD 357K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzIexma-cug 10:01 Mickey's Boo-To-You Halloween Parade Soundtrack (YouTube October Special) 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUqSyRqQ0NE 5:44 Me reading You Got a Rock, Charlie Brown! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZmw0ywFoxk 2:30 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat 2007 DVD (Again!) 219K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpVWuQv42Z4 2:40 Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland - It's Halloween 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81TqxmKV6x8 2:01 They Might Be Giants: Choo-Choo Express 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seiNZVgW_mo 10:01 Mickey's Boo-To-You Halloween Parade Soundtrack (YouTube Halloween Special Event!) 964 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN3kJvssdV4 6:38 My NEW Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) DVD!!!! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXQ-RSdsVRY 3:42 Hey Ra Ra Ra (Happy Birthday Mickey Mouse) (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSNdRaPiXBU 3:07 Hoop-Dee-Doo (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 224 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF7G3KQi480 4:02 Greg & Steve: Wiggle Wobble (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 773 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP_Qje0thAs 3:38 Sammy Davis Jr: The Candy Man (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 298 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddoeYU66C9U 2:24 Greg & Steve: Old Brass Wagon (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 420 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auCesNBfhAg 3:58 Elton John: Crocodile Rock (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 260 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kb9cA-CS96U 3:25 Greg & Steve: Rock-A-Motion Choo Choo (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7lcYqq2fHY 4:11 Celebration! (Muppets From Space Version) (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqPvwNu_kw8 4:00 Greg & Steve: Dancin' Machine (Mickey's 87th Birthday Special) 798 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb3Pr44po_w 2:48 Greg & Steve: Happy Thanksgiving To All 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwR6lhV-t1g 1:57 Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Thanksgiving Special - Happy Thanks a Bunch Day 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrNwJ-tMx58 2:34 Opening To Super Sleuth Christmas Movie 2007 DVD 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5_neSRx6pU 1:45 Closing To Super Sleuth Christmas Movie 2007 DVD 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Blnoy6xN3dE 3:06 Opening To Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey Saves Santa 2006 DVD (Again!) 329K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NONS1qFAXls 3:15 VHS Update For December 11, 2015 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBHZdx-HobI 4:15 Jennifer Holliday: Christmas All Around Us 535 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lc6kMJkHR5U 2:44 Frosty's Christmas Party - Angels We Have Heard On High 412 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PV-qcUyZGJQ 3:00 Frosty's Christmas Party - We Three Kings Of Orient Are 387 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvE5NZE6B8g 2:50 Yo Gabba Gabba: Christmas Is Upon Us (Live) 62K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2yrEU7zqvo 5:29 Special Announcement 461 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcgEVpQrM6o 2:27 Greg & Steve: Jingle Bell Rock 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGYfkVG2pIA 4:09 VHS\DVD Update For February 3, 2016 589 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBKypq8yV0E 7:52 Opening To Muppet Classic Theater 1994 VHS 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3bZ8o9jHac 8:21 Talking about Wayne Allwine (his life and death) (2016 Version) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuAE311RVII 3:49 Greg & Steve: Love Is... 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkuRriqI_iY 8:01 DVD Update For February 11, 2016 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgtmBE2RiWU 2:11 Closing To Minnie's Winter Bow Show! 2014 DVD 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO6fHtjZJeo 2:56 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special Commercial 384 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0OMh80niT8 1:07 Greg & Steve: How Many Days? (2016 Leap Year Special) 990 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAWQOdxM2fc 2:09 Greg & Steve: Peter Cottontail 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMxX4Qe37GE 4:35 Chris Madin: Thomas, You're The Leader! 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrN-AtIek3k 8:25 Easter News 2016!!!! 310 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeD0GdJRROo 5:51 DVD Update For March 12, 2016 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hboOezvCy8Q 5:38 My Peanuts Movie Collection 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDKqR9cRnZU 4:34 Easter Dance Party (YouTube Easter Special Event!) 655 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4TxSkWvHFw 3:16 Opening To Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt 2007 DVD (Again!) 368K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5q8LKtMUk0 2:48 Closing To Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt 2007 DVD (Again!) 799K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAIA1NTcdw8 7:49 What I Got for Easter 2016!!!! 290 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnEq4zhiZhU 5:31 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 1) 280 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX8VX2b_rFk 4:32 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 2) 380 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRr3JgqGHvc 6:28 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 3) 589 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e449FOWu88 2:28 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 4) 368 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu2dNbtjUzg 5:32 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 5) 253 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEPD4orDe28 3:01 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 6) 226 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIzG3azAFNQ 7:23 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 7) 642 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRJrP62ki1g 1:38 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 8) 194 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKJiOKfbItQ 3:57 The 2016 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Final Part) 576 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XgPc0sxlxM 5:02 I'm Back on YouTube! 195 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc8PiZpdMZ8 3:44 Vinyl Record Review Episode 1 - John Denver & The Muppets: Rocky Mountain Holiday (1983) + DVD 575 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RS-R1s_GKs 2:43 Vinyl Record Review Episode 2 - The Official Album Of Disneyland/Walt Disney World (1980) 223 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRloDoznx7g 4:07 Vinyl Record Review Episode 3 - The Official Album Of Walt Disney World Epcot Center (1983) 231 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvnNdk5LB1U 0:27 My Special Message For Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 420 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Tz8yLUlR-w 0:37 A Question For Everybody 97 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZImsWlykIEY 2:01 My 3 Snoopy Double Feature VHS Tapes That I Got from eBay and 1 from Amazon 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c--vPJVi8E8 0:41 Question #1 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svv7hz_Dko4 0:24 Which John Denver & The Muppets Vinyl Record or TV Special is your Favorite? 197 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JILzG2HC-70 5:01 Surprise Video For May 17, 2016 946 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzZ-OrT6_lM 7:31 Surprise Video For May 21, 2016 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiIsUcGbl6g 5:54 VHS Review Season 1, Episode 1 - Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland 1998 VHS 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RAjiNZrUqM 0:47 My 4 Items That I Ordered Off Of eBay 602 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00kcCWqDjmM 7:40 Surprise Video For June 4, 2016 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5Ge6BfKGn0 0:24 Question #2 200 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqO3aOusVeM 8:22 Disney DVD Update - June 8, 2016 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65NT1tfG_RM 0:32 Question #3 111 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XofqXIxRAUo 3:51 My Estimated Delivery Order for my Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Tape 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsWVKa0zBiI 5:35 Surprise Video For June 20, 2016 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_lIbLtvk4E 2:06 Quick Disney DVD Update For June 20, 2016 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7ounpNu_cA 0:39 Question #4 291 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFZFNuZ0eQY 0:24 Question #5 83 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeR60n6SlFY 0:27 Question #6 70 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUrrzoJ2xXY 2:44 The Chipmunk Adventure: I Yi, Yi, Yi / Cuanto Le Gusta 692 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihgUwkdvZkw 3:02 The Chipmunk Adventure: We're Off To See The World 499 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeQPYjQRKKQ 2:27 The Chipmunk Adventure: Wooly Bully 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfY6tOS7qls 2:30 Guessing Game 212 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KzI-oeDZkY 5:49 Surprise Video For July 3, 2016 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNyFsaVmyYI 4:38 The DVD's That I Got From The Paladin Books & More Store in Chester, NY 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbWF5U5m3k8 2:50 John Denver: Durango Mountain Caballero 308 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vgS93WD_48 0:41 What Do You Think of This Alvin and the Chipmunks Record Album #1 185 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkPlhUxmsWY 0:36 The Funniest Part from Dragon Tales!!!!!!! 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TmoOaIIpPc 1:13 Funniest Thanksgiving Video EVER!!!! 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMLzw5RciZo 3:23 Minnie's Winter Bow Show: Winter Wonderland (Thomas & Friends Version) (Instrumental) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLRtMQoQe7Y 8:30 My Excitement about the NEW Soarin' Around The World Ride at Epcot!!!! 304 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kg0Ob5jfRM 3:03 Happy Birthday, Jeff!!!!! 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwSREv1YXnw 0:37 Question #7 101 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8x0S6xtxmQ 0:28 What Do you think of this picture #1 116 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2OIEZJr3CY 0:24 What Do you think of this ride #1 170 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfCCCY66gi8 0:28 What Do you think of this TV Show #1 397 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1hn1ik4g2o 4:56 Happy 18th Birthday, Bindi Irwin!!!!! 359 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsTH97VdFUA 4:19 Happy 18th Birthday, Madison Pettis!!!!! 272 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uk_t57B1lL4 0:24 Question #8 (Read The Description Before You Comment) 109 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbmvLBcNjTo 0:37 My 1st EVER Disney Sing-Along Songs Tape 342 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcIGMSeYjeU 6:24 Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Movie Premiere!!!! (YouTube Special Extravaganza!) 824 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Z3Tdaip9Y 0:24 Question #9 65 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5QrGMIwy3k 0:24 Question #10 57 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sitE_Qn7XA 0:24 Question #11 103 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxzYfEJsr2k 8:01 Special Announcement for the Following Week of August 626 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZC-jcdRkVek 2:26 John Denver & The Muppets: Hey Old Pal 268 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gASm_W5YscY 2:01 She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain (Muppets Version) 313 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8qFI-S8V2Q 0:41 John Denver & The Muppets: Down By The Old Mill Stream 940 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeDMisgRtRI 2:26 John Denver & The Muppets: Going Camping 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgEHHw-uSSg 2:15 The Muppets - Home On The Range 968 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-VXK5b1148 1:30 John Denver: No One Like You 140 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6ifKAwAtdQ 2:14 John Denver & Miss Piggy - Medley: Tumbling Tumbleweeds\Happy Trails 180 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1SRpk7v9ec 1:50 Grandma's Feather Bed (Muppets Version) 198 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ-EeSkmsHc 2:47 John Denver: Catch Another Butterfly (Rocky Mountain Holiday Version) 105 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeBC_i5mEo 1:24 John Denver & Floyd Pepper: Gone Fishin' 176 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vmZr1dqMeo 4:32 John Denver: Poems, Prayers and Promises (with The Muppets Joining in) 192 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtmtGK2Rnco 7:01 Road Trip to The Shades of Green Hotel part 1 165 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUW0LZLBV5c 6:51 Road Trip to The Shades of Green Hotel part 2 136 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYj5Ltr1R38 1:34 Road Trip to The Shades of Green Hotel part 3 (We Finally Made it!!!!!!!!) 611 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szNh5cK_Pfg 10:39 Electrical Water Pageant at Disney's Polynesian Resort Dock (2nd Annual) 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU3oO5erDTI 5:10 Tomorrowland PeopleMover at The Magic Kingdom 209 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxYko7-QaPY 2:15 Meeting Olaf The Snowman from Frozen at Disney's Hollywood Studios 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVgQhmxeqTY 8:39 Bad News For Disney Crossy Road Fans Like Me (I'm NOT Kidding or Lying It Really Happened!!!!!) 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppxom2BqJ7g 5:24 Good News For Disney Crossy Road Fans 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ0ZMgOwipY 0:14 A Question For Liam Boyle #1 110 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07eWeE2ztXU 0:14 A Question For Liam Boyle #2 114 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqsu94jtGvQ 0:14 A Question For Liam Boyle #3 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgKH2gaw3Rk 0:22 The DVD That I'm Gonna Get For Christmas This Year (Take a Look) 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBC7tkkLlO8 2:51 Muppets From Space Soundtrack - Shining Star 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMTkAZe-fz8 4:04 Celebration (Muppets From Space Version) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qtf39X3yB_I 3:19 The Peanuts Movie Soundtrack - That's What I Like (Feat. Fitz) 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VAyILS7MbQ 0:14 The Next DVD That I'm Gonna Get For Christmas This Year 291 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wsplj5DXrg 0:22 Introduction For My Next Video 98 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2UL9n93TfU 6:59 Me Showing You Guys My Christmas List So I Can Get Ready For The Holiday Season 260 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNBWjX5pstQ 5:10 I Just Unlocked 2 New Characters from the Finding Dory Weekend Challenge + More Great News!!!!!! 266 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVwXK2tiN0 0:14 What Do You Think of This Actor #1 253 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyRSjhMwOqY 5:30 The Mickey Mouse Character Face had just redesigned at Disneyland (Weird Looking If you ask me) 872 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI65hsXZeDI 0:15 What Do You Think of this picture of Millie and Melody Mouse? 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za8EgaCpqAY 7:33 My Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Collection 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Uurzx4ObOY 0:14 Check Out The Picture That I Drew!!!!!!! 103 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRSZcKTbFPU 3:31 Epcot Entrance Medley (Epcot's 34th Anniversary Special Extravaganza!) 319 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-8Ae6sUBd8 1:52 Epcot Entrance Music - Legacy (Epcot's 34th Anniversary Special Extravaganza!) 143 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSTYlV4Xiws 4:55 eBay and Amazon Orders For October 3, 2016 201 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xww-rLar-uk 7:16 The Main Street Electrical Parade Farewell Season at Disney World Next Sunday!!!!!!! 378 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhD1PeJPHrQ 2:30 Burl Ives: Pearly Shells (Pupu O Ewa) 192 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yboFLuiyMfo 8:19 My 3 Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Tapes That I got in the Mail from eBay 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l66OyYaBESE 7:10 My Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Collection (October 2016 Edition) 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_XKqHWIukE 6:18 Surprise Video For October 11, 2016 462 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUzggQ_V9uo 9:05 Me Reading The Sorcerer's Apprentice 457 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeGW_LO0pac 0:20 What Do You Think of This TV Special? #1 82 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5PQuqDQuus 0:20 What Do You Think of This TV Special? #2 88 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8jC-wEr7EU 7:14 Villains Mix and Mingle Soundtrack (YouTube Halloween Special Extravaganza!) 181 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnAhJ2jUzuM 6:38 DVD Update For October 26, 2016 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P76dcpMN87A 4:10 My Christmas List For 2016 (Remake) 302 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWB47bibHVQ 2:57 A Surprise For Everyone 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8urp1MP-VMA 3:34 John Denver: The Little Drummer Boy 288 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXf8cVWSepU 2:20 John Denver: The First Noel 626 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h-smRHb78I 3:18 Mickey & Friends' Lullaby (Sung by Me) (An ALL-NEW Song) 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EwPLwRfv-k 4:29 Crocodile Rock (Steve Irwin Day Special Event!) 334 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxj5BWjUx7Q 3:08 Candle On The Water (Sung by Me) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq7OYLKFUcw 2:47 I Don't Want To Live On The Moon (Sung by Me) 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhwbZ5zBXDA 3:51 Fly Away (Sung by Me with Olivia Newton-John singing in the background) 720 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXMM614su4U 5:18 Me Wishing All My Subscribers and YouTube a Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!! 126 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjRyEccjm4w 1:48 A Scottish Christmas 332 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj4PnaIgOBE 3:04 The Clancy Brothers: Curoo Curoo (Carol Of The Birds) 541 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzDkxEbKgpw 2:17 And The World Is One On A Christmas Morning 759 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI5YtpIBl0o 1:38 The Chipmunks: Up On The Housetop 212 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwJnBXSzAD8 2:45 Away in a Manger \ I Saw Three Ships (Sung by Me) 134 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eB3YFiVVLH0 2:30 Good King Wenceslas \ Angels We Have Heard On High (Sung by Me) 107 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvl-tX68DXI 2:22 Hark! The Herald Angels Sing (Sung by Me) 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61td9t976C4 3:35 Rainbow Connection (Sung by Me) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0r0W4Lu5js 4:03 Windsong (Sung by Me) 736 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Kv2G9DCupQ 4:04 Looking For Space (Sung by Me) 691 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ehs-m0hKMR8 5:24 Twelve Days of Christmas (Sung by Me) (YouTube Christmas Special Event!) 417 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSfy4g6CDHc 3:59 I Want To Live (Sung by Me) 640 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr_8JIHHgW4 3:59 Seasons Of The Heart (Sung by Me) 821 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgbXlJIlWxQ 3:22 Song Of Wyoming (Sung by Me) 662 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kr_2oQTH5QA 0:22 The VHS Tapes That I'm Gonna Get For Christmas This Year! (Watch and Find Out) 237 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NTiLzIe25w 0:28 Who's Gonna Go See The NEW Cars 3 Movie? 174 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bF_8thpSqk 0:23 Who's Gonna Go See The NEW Live-Action Beauty and the Beast Movie? 168 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Buk3nUQqAhs 3:04 Rock-a-Bye Mickey & Friends (Sung by Me) (An ALL-NEW Song) 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQq_8HlTl08 3:15 Minnie Mouse Dancing To Music Box Dancer 577 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgkEFej0MnY 2:37 Let's Have a Party (It's Mickey's Birthday) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qBWFTQFnoE 3:22 Minnie's Winter Bow Show Song (Chorus Version) (Sung by Me) 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8nEPNvKZw0 4:17 John Denver Christmas In Concert - What Child Is This? (Starring the picture that I drew) 384 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UizyVQ654rc 2:40 John Denver Christmas In Concert - Away in a Manger 762 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wXD4rpsAJI 1:40 Greg & Steve: We're All Together Again (First Video For 2017 Special!) 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qvih__ozLg 3:18 Greg & Steve: I Like Potatoes 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQZ7KT7_XL8 3:07 Greg & Steve: A Walking We Will Go 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rufPej5Yn2A 3:34 Greg & Steve: Friends Forever 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9dnZcs_JVU 3:53 Greg & Steve: Get Up and Go 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsEIshOuf7g 6:57 DVD & VHS Update For January 21, 2017 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtXY3WEp9RU 1:07 Quick DVD Update For January 30, 2017 444 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkc7tE-LCTE 0:32 A Question For GreenDayFTW #1 97 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyMAI9Sbo4g 0:23 A Question For GreenDayFTW #2 67 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fn83irk_Sy8 0:23 A Question For GreenDayFTW #3 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oud7TExjVb0 3:02 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special Commercial 225 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2c2UDbJdi4 8:00 Easter News 2017!!!!!! 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBirK970DQY 4:32 Snowing a lot in our yard today (2\12\2017) 163 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0GmG14EeWA 3:03 Me Wishing All My Female Subscribers on YouTube a Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!! 178 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIgcAjnW68I 6:42 VHS & DVD Update For February 15, 2017 370 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al-BEDE5jmA 5:24 Surprise Video For February 18, 2017 562 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nER99p4odYY 2:38 Swedish Rhapsody (Starring Me as Sorcerer Mickey!) 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9mR7KcsR8w 2:15 Every Day's A Special Day On Sodor 384 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krMk9G-89s8 3:07 Day and Night 179 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg4ictOrsyI 1:55 The Chipmunks: Thank God I'm A Country Boy 143 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-zocxa0XIA 3:09 Patience Is A Virtue 197 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on4ykFg213A 3:23 A World Around You 282 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAqqpfzXlLM 5:31 Surprise Video For March 1, 2017 400 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4A1K7WnUbo 2:27 Greg & Steve: Ballin' The Jack 472 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNPxIpaIPN8 5:23 Greg & Steve: Dance Medley 714 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SrheaWVs38 3:26 Greg & Steve: Friends 594 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COAhbHgfL0k 2:40 Greg & Steve: Believe In Yourself 367 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RzRD0XQ9eA 3:18 A Surprise For Everyone #2 190 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ0g-5CZPVM 6:38 The NEW Live-Action Beauty and the Beast Movie Premiere! (YouTube Special Extravaganza!) 226 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=od_f8fpNZrM 2:22 Sam Blewitt: It's Gonna Be A Great Day 379 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5o6qOpBCPk 1:58 Taba Naba (Christine Anu's 47th Birthday Special!) 324 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p3fgEXCPZU 1:36 Have You Ever Had Spam?????? 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LeUW1kusiA 2:15 Stefan Ashton Frank: Misty Island Rescue 256 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tc1R5LN0dwg 6:06 Minnie Sleeping (She's So Tired) ZZZZzzzzz..... 524 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp7nkK6upjc 4:24 Rugrats In Paris: Chuckie Chan (Martial Arts Experts Of Reptarland) 450 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2EMNoP6er4 4:11 Rugrats In Paris: Bad Girls (with Tim Curry, Kevin Richardson & Billy West) 294 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0XljVmRlV0 2:37 Greg & Steve: Copy Cat 525 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMfCbiU9Xj4 0:47 Goodbye Winter, Hello Spring!!!!! 165 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyxGNxXjGMQ 0:56 What Do You Think of this video in Slow Motion? 127 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMcQdETv1L8 2:28 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special Commercial #2 245 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C60i61qeikY 7:52 My Mickey & Friends Plush Toy Collection 328 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LppkFjuAtY 1:25 Check out what I have right here 200 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo3HuWylymc 3:28 Jonathan Sprout: I Don't Want To Go Home 345 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b3OsfIhNgI 0:17 Kevin McCallister Screaming In The Bathroom in Slow Motion 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baTaa0BD7G0 0:26 Kevin McCallister Screaming In The Bathroom in Slow Motion while singing 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lXjd8VYmNs 2:22 It's A Beautiful Day Outside! 113 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bovVBYj1ogI 0:33 Singing Happy Birthday To Chip and Dale 644 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmGPqjLofmY 2:25 Walking On The Moon 139 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3lAct5acGU 2:40 The Chipmunks: On The Road Again 139 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R138VbTiwJY 3:24 Determination Song 209 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tNOj_50xCI 3:17 Surprises Song 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADq6pQ8aCq4 3:08 Greg & Steve: Everybody Has Music Inside (YouTube Easter Special Extravaganza!) 471 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_w95w2wyw 4:41 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 1) 235 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=498AD4e1YWo 5:12 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 2) 147 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hkPDbS5CMY 4:30 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 3) 201 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l09rPPakFj4 5:24 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 4) 208 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjvb1Pxind4 5:00 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 5) 113 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BPE4agy7iI 3:52 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 6) 97 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz75IXsmlVE 3:03 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 7) 129 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flAtekNThJg 4:22 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 8) 155 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQOumqdKtkI 3:44 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 9) 181 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6T9bTzsCADw 0:56 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Part 10) 86 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyd6MtZ4n9Q 0:29 The 2017 Annual Nicolaides Family Easter Special (Final Part) 214 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjEOF1wdROU 3:34 What I Got For Easter 2017!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 742 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RR6REtKa9U 2:37 The Cowboy Mickey Song (with Mickey, Donald and Goofy) 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dTaVKHPblg 2:16 Has Anybody Ever Seen the Movie called "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"? 105 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pbnhj5-25-Q 3:18 The Family Fun Pack Is Going To Have Another Baby!!!!! (Biggest News EVER!!!!!!) 223 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMaD4Hpsgtg 0:48 Happy 28th Anniversary, Disney-MGM Studios!!!!! 245 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24Y70VWnbYc 2:19 Tomorrow is Russi Taylor's 73rd Birthday! 310 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWbBhwLzn70 1:58 Those 2 Movies That I Watched Today 425 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCGfd_c5qfQ 0:47 Singing Happy Birthday To Anthony Field From The Wiggles 2.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP-_eGzJSfo 4:00 I Did The Wishes Farewell Season 277 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkMFFoZn-kg 2:14 Tomorrow is the last night of The Wishes Fireworks Show at Disney World 130 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMM9wdY2YY4 3:00 My Walt Disney Signature Collection DVDs 471 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvr4YR6V0JY 3:21 Tonight is the last night of The Wishes Fireworks Show at Disney World 196 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp5ZMJ3kUQk 3:33 The Wishes Song (YouTube prime-time Special) 179 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrg_twP2muU 0:59 Guess who's birthday is going to be tomorrow? 85 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2rapXfT3rA 1:28 What did you guys think of the final night of The Wishes Fireworks Show? 94 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxhypRYAqVw 5:01 Extremely Bad News Ever (Must Watch!) 4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7ZaiBcWLZQ 5:54 VHS Update For May 19, 2017 668 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWBII67UuYI 7:32 My Disney Sing-Along Songs VHS Collection (May 2017 Edition) 1.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnvMlsGnSmQ 2:07 Look What I Received In The Mail Today! 126 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3yw4XYfJIg 1:08 Only 1 More Day Until The Family Fun Pack's Baby comes out! 244 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njv6_E0U1WM 1:03 Guess who's birthday is going to be tomorrow? 68 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xamP0OikBjg 0:43 Check out this Picture From Halloween 2003 75 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiS1xxX2d1s 0:59 Singing Happy Birthday To Goofy 869 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnHU__b_FTI 5:01 Me talking about the Pajanimals (the truth of what happened to them on TV) 739 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o10yCMiApaM 1:01 The Family Fun Pack's New Baby Is Finally Here!!! (Welcome Baby Owen!!!!!!!) 6.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqu2cuGK4kA 2:21 I'm So Happy about Baby Owen!!!! 134 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_N4RmQ9WHqc 1:11 The Guardians Of The Galaxy Ride just opened at California Adventure yesterday 101 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmRHOdFMqwg 0:33 Kids Screaming in Slow Motion HILARIOUS VERY FUNNY!!!!! 164 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGOASiZ7OmQ 3:05 One Friendly Family (5,445 Subscribers Special) 329 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w5FDikWJAc 2:01 A Record Album That I Got at Kiam Records Today 103 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vok9DJbpEPw 0:25 Question For Everybody 96 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bu82XdbDABE 0:15 Tomorrow Is Memorial Day!!!! 108 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnWc4bEQjkg 0:07 Happy Memorial Day, Everyone!!!!! 184 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFKdd251Ix8 2:24 Amanda's Disney World Birthday Surprise! 627 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do9MJcA9xsM 2:40 Amanda opening presents 96 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTmkUODg35w 1:39 Singing Happy Birthday To Amanda 266 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ak1LmjavjNg 2:33 Amanda's Birthday Celebration at Chef Mickey's! 252 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4-7x2rnWXc 1:05 Amanda's Birthday Celebration at the Teppan Edo at Epcot Center 358 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In31T57Tdso 4:27 Avatar Land!!!!!! 68 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEN7Ziod65g 3:49 The Be Our Guest Restaurant 40 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cvFj-QpC3A 1:43 A CD That I Got at the Island Mercantile Store at Disney's Animal Kingdom 98 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcDUKXi3ReE 5:18 The Cars 3 Movie Premiere! (YouTube Special Extravaganza!) 103 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WWbkmt2PAU 1:50 Lights, Camera, Action, Mickey! (Sung by Me) (An ALL-NEW Song) 833 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTJfg_AFYtY 0:19 Guess who's birthday is going to be tomorrow!!!! 68 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUmP-4sumZ8 0:25 Do You Miss These Characters From Dragon Tales???? 316 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6GUjXbsUS0 0:45 A Clapping Chant For Francesca Capaldi's 13th Birthday! 258 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbYVmXM3-cQ 1:34 You're A Grand Old Flag 137 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjQvtJzCu9A 1:50 Yankee Doodle 176 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhcG8zBI10 2:50 This Land Is Your Land 96 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AplWEbkdVgA 1:31 Yankee Doodle Boy 152 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnA83RWSnqI 3:36 Stars and Stripes Forever 104 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fxg3VEdkaA 2:26 Home On The Range 212 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzpMlbPCBYM 0:47 Happy Birthday, Miss Piggy!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dZukmt9GCY 0:36 June 22nd will be my last day of School 75 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZflZLER7pE 0:24 Cars 3 Is 2 Days Left!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! 147 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUt3eaxl7IA 0:18 Who's Excited For Olaf's Frozen Adventure This Year? 150 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSccPdKYsy4 0:29 Who's Excited For The NEW Upcoming Thomas & Friends Movie? 155 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--wn3bm28Mg 0:24 Do You Wish WestCOT Center would open at Disneyland for real???? 83 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=souU5yEXBpk 0:14 Do You Miss Watching Hip Hop Harry????????? 210 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNF_i8AXcrs 0:24 Tomorrow's The Big Day!!!!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!! 228 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YMWJE14T0w 0:24 Do You Miss Michael Eisner???????? (Read The Whole Description) 168 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-WkCSV4DEE 1:19 A VHS That I Got at Grace's Thrift Shop in Nyack, NY last Saturday 211 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQariYio9mc 1:32 I Got The Cars 3 Soundtrack From Target Yesterday!!!!! 526 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFmHyXKUSsg 1:12 Happy Father's Day, Everyone!!!!!!!! 148 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpNPCG5aryk 1:11 I Only Have 3 Days of School left!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! + 5,700 Subscribers 110 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OAGimhrpX0 3:05 I Hope to get the Mickey & Friends On Safari Collectible Figures Set For Christmas 185 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK9vF2kkREM 2:03 Happy Summer, Everyone!!!!!!! (Featuring Special Guest: Olaf!!!!) (Video For Kiana Johnson) 224 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoVr-WsCLqA 0:15 Would You Buy a VHS Tape Off of eBay If It's $98,000.00??????? 72 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msxjcaalRAo 4:27 Why Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Got Cancelled 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUscihx4QFg 0:24 Who's Dying To Go See Toy Story Land at Disney World???? 155 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Rk25qRxw3Q 0:24 Can You Imagine If Morty and Ferdie appeared in Mickey and the Roadster Racers? 349 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdBzV8fw6nY 0:24 Has Anybody Ever Been To Scottsdale, AZ Before????? 84 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEpux7NoPwQ 0:24 Has Anybody Ever Been To Roswell, NM Before????? 40 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quPneRmWmSY 0:24 Has Anybody Ever Stopped to look at The Hollywood Sign Before???? 99 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JGvJG3JQkk 0:24 Can You Imagine If The Beach Boys appeared in Mickey and the Roadster Racers? 82 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gHgzBrHicU 2:00 The Next Upcoming Pixar Movie after Coco 112 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzEacfmToEA 0:24 Has Anybody Ever Been To Myrtle Beach Before???? 69 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkMh4-K5m0Y 1:21 DisneyQuest at Downtown Disney will be Closing on July 3rd 264 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPQSr-y2Ixg 0:24 June 30th Will Be Murray Cook's 57th Birthday!!!!!!!!! 434 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz0ZBq9JipE 0:24 Happy 57th Birthday, Murray!!!!!!!!!!!!! 348 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rA58FnKh6w 0:07 Happy 1st Day Of July, Everyone!!!!!!!!! 115 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCacCwNUA_s 1:44 Tomorrow's The Last Day Of DisneyQuest 131 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v94zP8pAas0 0:21 Can You Imagine If Millie and Melody appeared in Mickey and the Roadster Racers? 304 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZixwY_e61XM 0:24 I'm Excited For Bindi Irwin's Sweet 19th Birthday!!!!!!!!! 273 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx8WAIWNCfI 0:24 July 21st Will Be Jeff Fatt's 64th Birthday!!!!!!!!!! 218 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlfT0I6lPkg 0:33 Today Is The Last Day Of DisneyQuest Here at Downtown Disney 242 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fo_OiTzrkE 0:24 Has Anybody Ever Been To The Australia Zoo Before????? 40 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfHU4Cgmopg 0:21 Has Anybody Ever Been To New Zealand?????? 29 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFvqvHw4eH0 0:21 November 18, 2017 will be the 3rd Anniversary of Minnie's Winter Bow Show!!!!!!!! 580 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsYuHUxn4k8 0:21 July 26, 2017 will be the 17th Anniversary of Thomas and the Magic Railroad!!!!!!!! 148 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj8FBP46cNc 0:24 July 20th will be Terri Irwin's 53rd Birthday!!!!!!!!!!! 98 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jyw02Fo7rs 0:50 A VHS That I Watched This Morning! (Read The Description First Before You Comment) 162 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8QODUD_2dI 3:35 Fantasmic! Is Coming Back To Disneyland, July 17th!!!!!!!!!! 416 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AIEp6jz4GU 1:07 Me with My Mickey Mouse Plush Toy That I Got For Christmas Last Year 291 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcMAC_u6egQ 1:11 Me with My Minnie Mouse Plush Toy 159 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Uexro2be4 0:51 Me with My Baby Pluto Plush Toy 260 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvV3uEVom-s 0:21 Me with My Sorcerer Mickey Hat! 243 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF-4u1xyPFU 0:20 I Hope To Get This On VHS 50 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb920qVJ94M 0:20 I Hope To Get This On VHS also 50 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4mGQu8OwyU 0:24 Does Anybody Here Remember This???????????? 303 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwcIwE0TZTw 0:24 Only 3 More Days Till Fantasmic! 112 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK9v7lpJoPM 0:58 Do You Know Who The Voice Actors are gonna be For Muppet Babies next year on Disney Junior??? 140 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE2AFjy5QMk 3:17 Five New Engines In The Shed (YouTube Special) (Look In The Description Below) 224 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wFZOEKyKUY 0:23 Happy 19th Anniversary to The Spirit Of Mickey!!!!!!!!!! 180 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KihzI1hLZjA 0:24 Happy 18th Anniversary to Muppets From Space!!!!!!!! 123 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqVKb47mkwc 0:24 July 17th will also be Disneyland's 62nd Birthday!!!!!!!! 241 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr6d7v-eJU0 0:57 A VHS That I Watched This Morning 197 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9zwzVTtYaI 0:24 1 More Day Till Fantasmic! 111 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfY0wYT39Og 0:32 Tomorrow's The Big Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 145 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_J5IkXvN8lY 1:00 Happy Birthday, Disneyland & Welcome Back, Fantasmic!!!!!!! 347 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0GR1WvuRTY 1:34 Toy Story Land at Disney World won't be open until Next Summer 208 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEQjcrmDWzI 0:56 A Clapping Chant For Chris Kratt's 48th Birthday!!!!!!! 242 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ajf2ANNXeM 0:24 Happy 64th Birthday, Jeff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 177 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9jMrN_U5KI 0:24 Tomorrow's The Big Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 59 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k59wRpwWYgU 0:26 Is Everybody Still Excited For The NEW Incredibles 2 Movie????????? 229 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFVGmpSK9HQ 0:24 I Hope To Get This John Denver Concert DVD For Christmas this year 66 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VohoLUFLjk8 0:24 September 24th Will Be Jim Henson's Birthday even though he died 109 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaHnDYGjbJk 0:24 August 18th Will Be The 15th Anniversary of Kermit's Swamp Years!!!!!!!!!! 370 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ia5U2j5z_HQ 0:24 Happy 19th Birthday, Bindi!!!!!!! 158 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP5HkaIceSY 0:24 Happy 17th Anniversary to Thomas and the Magic Railroad!!!!!!!!! 163 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87XNVX2ivtc 3:20 Shining Time (Sung by Me) (TATMR's 17th Anniversary Special) 141 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmfbiQR8NdA 3:24 I Know How The Moon Must Feel (Sung by Me) (TATMR's 17th Anniversary Special) 128 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSGQrbx8SQY 0:24 I'm Going To The Bowling Alley on a Class Trip Today!!!!!! 271 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GoGvMjmzU4 0:50 A VHS That I Watched This Morning (Again) 228 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AgaFnY-wJY 1:12 A VHS That I Watched With My Family Last Night 100 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYAyRSEAaCo 0:17 I Hope GreenDayFTW Comes Back To Posting Videos On YouTube 142 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPudj9nDQDE 0:24 Happy 1st Day Of August, Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!! 122 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFfM-4jPq18 0:24 Check Out This Peanuts Comic Strip 64 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3WYfPAjQWE 0:17 Check Out This Home Alone Face!!!!!!!!!! 119 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fVIsRB1Nzc 0:20 October 17th Will Be Huey, Dewey & Louie's Birthday!!!!!!! 281 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dI-LN91_kM 2:44 Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor Movie Premiere!!! (YouTube prime-time Special Extravaganza!) 338 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krB05XPiBAc 0:52 A VHS That I Watched This Morning 293 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP-XslI1_Uo 3:37 Journey Into Imagination: Magic Journeys 39 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWGbJ6HE1gk 4:24 The Albums That I Listened To Yesterday 173 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dBUkt4kfyQ 0:24 Happy National Sister's Day!!!!!!!!!! 145 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO4LbXNtAbk 1:32 A VHS That I Will Watch This Holiday Season 370 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbURNB29Md0 0:14 Happy 1st Birthday To My Cousin Iliana!!!!!!!!!!!! 368 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjLK07HvQ5Y 0:24 I Miss Visiting The Wallingford Railroad Station in Wallingford, CT 146 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHiZvVKRZrk 1:50 Tomorrow Is The Last Day Of The Great Movie Ride 182 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0t40w-_CYNk 0:15 Welcome Back, DuckTales!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 484 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10VMqEMdpbA 1:33 The Great Movie Ride Goodbye Ceremony 374 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX5nClHL9BI 2:18 I Got The Mickey & Friends On Safari Collectible Figures Set at Disney's Animal Kingdom yesterday!!! 382 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h01JZDZLhr0 4:22 The Year 2017 Is Almost Over 799 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axoMN0QYtRA 0:56 Do You Know When The Boo-To-You Halloween Bumper is gonna be on Disney Junior???? 390 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4j0-kVmr6A 0:22 Happy 37th Birthday to the one and only Macaulay Culkin!!!!!!!!! 289 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Ylbi_qU7I 2:20 A VHS That I Watched This Morning + Information about the Video 548 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUzS3USUy7c 0:23 Happy 38th Anniversary to Disneyland's Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!!!! 266 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKuyQ0zC-yU 0:22 Still Excited For Muppet Babies Next Year Again Huh? (Read Description) 786 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd3aXfsiPpU 1:33 The Rocket Song (Barney Sing-Along In Outer Space Cassette) 709 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z969YMuv6xo 0:22 Happy 21st Anniversary to the best Nick Jr. Show Ever, Blue's Clues!!!!!!!!!!! 1.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjgZ10VvIXY 1:16 I Love You (Sung by Me) (Bonus Track) 2.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgtbrMw8Soc 3:00 Emma Wiggle's 28th Birthday Special!!!!!! 521 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2x8-jKjvJU 1:11 Happy Birthday Disney World & Epcot!!!!!!!!!!!!! 539 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7NfYAAlm3s 3:58 Blue's Big Musical Movie's 17th Anniversary Special!!!!!!!! 419 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDEHlFgI4Ag 0:20 Happy Birthday to our Favorite Host of Blue's Clues, Steve Burns!!!!!!!!!!! 507 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pdBLjNFrbo 0:20 Happy 18th Anniversary to Blue's Big Pajama Party!!!!!!!!!!! 364 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlsaxDvltaM 3:29 A Goofy Fairy Tale's 1st Anniversary 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22nYzKmVcmo 4:06 The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 21st Anniversary Special!!!!!! 3.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPvXFsd14sA 2:09 Lachy Wiggle's 32nd Birthday Special!!!!!!! 2.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2VfcewTIIE 1:09 Happy 46th Birthday, Electrical Water Pageant!!!!!!!! 353 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NObcaJB2cM 2:45 Still NO SIGN of Muppet Babies on when they're coming to Disney Junior in 2018!!!! 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f-ELc7_Cxo 2:12 Barney - Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year (Soundtrack Version) 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuGhcM231aI 2:02 Barney - Look Into Santa's Book (Soundtrack Version) 995 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWcMtZmnjls 1:14 Baby Bop Sneezed on Santa! (Watch This!!!! It's Very Funny!!!!!!!!) 2.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qif75PcT6BY 2:37 Run Run Rudolph 255 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKK5eAPvfYQ 4:33 The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling 17th Anniversary Special!!!!! 789 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xafj_0dxqU8 2:51 The First Noel 360 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbWhfwquf3c 6:06 The Wiggles Movie's 20th Anniversary Special!!!!!!!! 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwKl7aBlePk 5:36 Before there was "A Goofy Fairy Tale" (Watch The Video and Find Out) 405 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awxwsgMb1f4 0:28 Happy 28th Anniversary to Barney & The Backyard Gang: Waiting For Santa!!!!!!!!!! 705 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4okuK7_lMk 0:28 Happy 10th Anniversary to Super Sleuth Christmas Movie!!!!!!!!!!! 877 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZz0UYKaOdA 0:21 Happy 19th Anniversary to A Bug's Life!!!!!!!! 340 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y15u-bO9myo 0:22 Happy Birthday, Mr. Charles M. Schulz!!!!!!!!!!! 199 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y0SgxYSbBU 5:23 Wiggly Party Live In Concert (16th Anniversary Special!!!!!) 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XvLEez4zcs 7:09 Randy Newman's Birthday Celebration!!!!!!!! (YouTube Special Event!) 649 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdmM4jZY_AE 3:19 Here Come The Reindeer and Yule Be Wiggling Song 1.8K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2Ps3PVzvU 0:47 Happy 18th Anniversary to Blue's Big Holiday + A Bonus Surprise! 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLFixymkeg4 5:24 The Muppet Babies Reunion Show! (Disney Junior Special Event!!!) 669 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jdn9cGq8uE 0:18 "Oh No We Gotta Go Too Soon!!!!!!" 235 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBnlaYW50nM 0:14 "I'm Gonna Break The Sound Barrier!!!!!!!" 477 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEwkxptMv7I 0:22 1 More Friday Left Till Muppet Babies!!!!! 279 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiP72uyCf5Q 2:41 Take A Trip Out On The Sea (A Nap time Song For The Muppet Babies) 293 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-F0BWx_hEw 2:46 Barney's Sleepytime Songs Album - Listen To The Night Time 1.5K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynVkfSfUrAY 3:13 Happy 20th Anniversary To Barney In Outer Space!!!!!! 293 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heM9x1frYTA 0:14 Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt is turning 11 years old This Tuesday!!! 789 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCSVgFXmDSc 0:18 This Tuesday will be Mr Rogers' Birthday!!! 190 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYA4WxnLHw0 5:23 2 More Days Left Till Muppet Babies!!!!!! (A Video For Summer Penguin) 439 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAvQBVAxgfs 1:57 Disney's Blizzard Beach's 23rd Anniversary Special Extravaganza!!!! 364 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTUvuTCf9aw 0:22 Only 3 More Days Till Easter!!! 186 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmEyWuWZjS0 4:11 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 1) 78 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meyr91jLuqM 4:59 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 2) 75 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t89o0RGgQWI 3:36 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 3) 87 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB6QBtNbYa8 5:14 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 4) 58 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbVXdKFgC78 2:07 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 5) 54 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auhyTprXToc 5:41 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 6) 50 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_KwkAh0ctI 3:51 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 7) 51 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xre5pnEvuK0 2:56 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 8) 45 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHo8xvV00lU 4:43 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 9) 57 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9sibOzGNbQ 1:01 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Part 10) 69 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZgvsY_944c 0:34 The Incredible April Fools & Easter Extravaganza! (Final Part) 85 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hQziPOwnOU 0:22 Happy Easter Everyone!!!!!!!!!! From Easter Bunny Mickey 388 views5 days ago Category:Christopher Nicolaides Category:YouTube